


Laying Alone

by SwallaShalla



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Reconciliation, Suicide Attempt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla
Summary: Dopo aver ottenuto il perdono di Hernando e Daniela, i tre tornano nel loft di Lito. Anche se Lito si era completamente dimenticato del telefono e della falsa pistola che aveva lasciato vicino alla vasca da bagno rotta.
Relationships: Hernando Fuentes & Lito Rodriguez & Daniela Velasquez, Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez
Kudos: 7





	Laying Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laying Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155405) by [KatsInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace). 



Daniela teneva in mano le chiavi di Lito, sia lui che Hernando la seguivano mano nella mano. Si era offerta di aprire il loft e li aveva preceduti per dare loro un po 'di privacy. Camminarono vicini, scambiandosi sorrisi mentre parlavano. Hernando sembrava un po' titubante e lontano, non così vicino come prima, il che è completamente comprensibile. Mentre a Lito, invece, non importava affatto, aveva un sorriso ampio e genuino sul suo volto ferito, felice di essere riuscito a riportare con sé le due persone più vicine.

Si fermarono davanti all'ascensore e Lito si fece avanti, senza lasciar andare la mano, per premere il pulsante "su". Si fermò di nuovo accanto a Hernando.

Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprono, rivelano un'altra coppia in piedi all'interno.

La mano di Lito si contrae ma non la muove. Hernando gli dà un'occhiata.

Mentre la coppia esce dall'ascensore, dai loro uno sguardo che urla di disgusto, ma Lito continua a non lasciarsi andare. Entrano nell'ascensore e si voltano.

"Stai seriamente pensando di non preoccuparti del tuo lavoro" afferma Hernando scioccato.

"Certo", rispose Lito, alzando le mani unite e appoggiando la sua libera sopra l'altra. "Sei molto importante per me, Hernando, e non ti stavo apprezzando correttamente."

Hernando sorride mentre guarda verso il suolo.

"Potrei perdonarti" suona l'ascensore mentre lascia cadere una mano.

Vedono Daniela in piedi sulla porta, ad aspettarli. Quando la raggiungono, lei si gira e inizia a aprire la porta. Apre la porta ed entra, ma arriccia immediatamente il naso disgustata.

"Cos'è quell'odore?" Il suo viso è raggrinzito mentre tiene il naso tra il dito indice e il pollice, mentre agita una mano da un lato all'altro.

Hernando sembra non avere idea di cosa stia parlando fino a quando non varca la porta. "Ugh", lascia andare la mano di Lito e la tiene contro il naso. “Che cosa è successo Lito? Che cosa hai fatto?"

"È davvero così male?" Chiude a chiave la porta alle sue spalle, con un'espressione confusa sul viso.

"Ho sentito molti odori orribili nella mia vita", Lito lo guarda accanto e vede Wolfgang con un'espressione di disgusto sul volto mentre scuote la testa con disappunto. "E questo è molto in cima a quell'elenco."

“Ti sei davvero lasciato andare Lito,” Daniela emette una risatina mentre cammina per il loft, vedendo come è cambiato. Osserva un frullatore con dentro una sostanza ormai puzzolente.

Lito è lì, con un'espressione imbarazzata in faccia. "Pulirò tutto più tardi", le dice. "Sono molto stanco. Non ho dormito bene la scorsa notte. ”

Hernando si gira a guardare indietro, gli occhi pieni di preoccupazione mentre guardava Lito che si metteva a letto, gemendo tutto il tempo. Lito sospira quando è finalmente immobile, chiudendo gli occhi per riposare. Hernando guarda Daniela e condividono uno sguardo. "Mi unirò a te," risponde Hernando, seguendolo a letto. "Lasciami caricare prima il mio telefono."

Si trova vicino al comodino e si china.

"Il tuo telefono?" Chiede Lito incuriosito, aprendo gli occhi. C'è un pizzico di panico nella sua voce.

"Sì" conferma Hernando. “Ho dimenticato il mio caricatore qui quando sono partito qualche giorno fa. Stavo per comprarne uno nuovo ma immagino che non sia più necessario” collega il telefono e lo installa. "Perché, hai chiamato?"

"No!" Lito urla e Hernando alza un sopracciglio con sospetto. "Uh no, è solo... no, niente di importante."

Hernando scrolla le spalle e si arrampica dolcemente sul letto dietro Lito, dalla sua solita parte. Il letto scricchiola ma Lito non sembra infastidito affatto, chiude di nuovo gli occhi. Hernando si gira sulla schiena e gli si avvicina di più.

"E io sarò qui", sussurra Daniela piano mentre apre il frigorifero. Lei si acciglia. Si sporge per afferrare qualcosa, poi si rialza. "Perché c'è un infradito qui dentro," mormora tra sé e sé. Si stringe nelle spalle e lo lascia cadere sul pavimento prima di prendersi un drink e un impacco di ghiaccio.

“È bello riaverti qui,” borbotta Lito nel suo cuscino mentre si allunga per posare la mano sul braccio di Hernando. "Mi sei mancato."

"Ed è bello essere tornati."

Lito apre gli occhi e gli sorride.

Daniela va furtivamente a sedersi sul balcone. Si appoggia allo schienale e si tiene la borsa del ghiaccio in faccia. Sospira e beve un sorso del suo drink. Lo posa accanto a lei e prende il telefono. Mentre scorre il suo feed di notizie, vede qualcosa con la coda dell'occhio.

Stringe leggermente gli occhi per la confusione e appoggia il telefono. Il suo cuore vacilla quando vede di cosa si tratta. "Questa è..." sussurra scioccata. Si alza immediatamente, quasi rovesciando il suo drink. Si precipita e si inginocchia. Spalanca gli occhi mentre raccoglie l'oggetto che giaceva vicino al rubinetto della vasca idromassaggio rotto. Divide leggermente le labbra per lo shock. Si alza, tenendo l'oggetto, la pistola, all'altezza del petto.

Si trascina lentamente verso di loro, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla pistola che teneva in mano. Non aveva parole da dire, completamente scioccata da ciò che stava vedendo.

"Lito", dice lei dolcemente, sollevando lentamente la testa, la stessa espressione facciale sul viso, per guardare la coppia a letto.

Hernando è il primo a guardare. E quando lo fa, il suo cuore si abbassa e gli occhi si spalancano. Si siede, scuotendo l'intero letto. "Lito", dice in preda al panico. “Lito”.

Lito alza lo sguardo per vedere il panico nei loro occhi.

"Lito", dice Hernando con voce seria. "Stavi davvero considerando..." esitò, la paura nei suoi occhi. "Suicidio", chiese molto piano.

Lito inizia a scuotere la testa. "No, no, no", si siede, agitando le mani in segno di diniego. “Non è così, non è quello che pensi. Non lo è, non è reale, ok? È un falso” dice con un ampio sorriso forzato. "È solo un accendino."

Il sollievo sembrava riempire Daniela. "Bene, perché-"

“Conoscendoti" interrompe Hernando, la preoccupazione continua a gocciolare la voce. "Non l'avresti notato, non hai alcuna esperienza con una vera pistola."

Lito lo fissa per alcuni istanti, con il sorriso forzato ancora sul viso. Trascorso quel tempo, il suo sorriso si abbassò. Sospirò pesantemente. "Bene", disse, chinando la testa. "Bene, lo confesso, ho davvero provato a farlo."

L'espressione di Hernando divenne più estrema. "Lito", disse con tristezza. Abbassa lo sguardo sui loro giri e prende le mani di Lito tra le sue prima di alzare lo sguardo.

Lito non si muove, sospira di nuovo. "Era-" fa una pausa. "È stato un momento buio per me."

"Perché ti ho lasciato?" Dice Hernando con riluttanza, uno sguardo incerto sul suo volto.

"No Hernando, non era-"

"Lito", ripete con tono serio. Un tono che ha richiesto la verità. "La verità."

"Non era solo quello" esitò. “C'erano molte altre cose. C'erano così tante cose che si accumulavano l'una sull'altra e tu te ne eri andato” Lito fece un respiro profondo. “Sei la mia ancora, Hernando. Mi mantieni calmo quando tutto mi fa impazzire e ha cerca di abbattermi. Sei andato via, e la colpa per Daniela, è solo..." Lito sospira di nuovo. "Non potevo più sopportare tutto."

"Avremmo potuto perderti," mormora Daniela. "Per sempre."

"Era abbastanza per me", insiste Lito. "Ma la cosa più importante" afferma. "È che Daniela è al sicuro."

"Ma sei quasi morto Lito!" grida Daniela.

"Era un falso!" Grida di rimando, allontanando le mani da Hernando per colpire il letto.

“Solo”, taglia Hernando in balbuzie. "Solo non farlo di nuovo, va bene?"

Lito guarda da Daniela a Hernando, c'era ancora dolore che mostrava sul viso del suo amante. Annuisce "Okay, non lo farò, non lo farò più."

"Promettici Lito", dice fermamente Daniela. "Non limitarti a dirlo, dimostralo."  
  


Lito li guarda, osservando le loro espressioni. I loro volti erano intensi, ma non necessariamente per la rabbia, ma con preoccupazione, tristezza e come se stessero ripensando al "what if".

Sa che uccidere se stesso non era la decisione giusta, ma tutta la logica era stata buttata giù dal balcone quando tutto era crollato. Quando finalmente si rese conto di ciò che era importante. Quando ha perso quelle cose. Quando ha capito che "Ciò per cui lavoriamo è diverso da ciò per cui viviamo".


End file.
